The Misfortunes of Psy
by ElementalMaiden97
Summary: Psy, a victim of abuse and neglect, finds a strange thing has changed him tremendously: He has become an Espeon! Upon discovering what he has become, his intent becomes malicious. Hiatus
1. The Beginning

_Okay, so this is not my actual story; it's my boyfriend's. He asked me to publish it, so I did. :)  
Anyway, I'll just get the disclaimer out of the way: **We do not own Pokemon or any of the characters related to it, but Psy is owned by my boyfriend.  
**This story is a slow work in progress. He has decided to continue this story a little more.  


* * *

_

Psy awoke from his daze. His head was throbbing and his vision was unfocused. The last thing he remembered was a bright meteor passing overhead. He tried to stand up but his legs failed him. As he lay in the grass, he reminisced on his past.

* * *

He would come home from school every day to an empty house, typically possessing a black eye or a bruise of some sorts. The bullies at school seemed to find it necessary to pick on him, and the teachers never seemed to notice.

His mother was a nurse at the nearby Pokemon Center, so her time was always spent taking care of sick pokemon. His father, on the other hand, was a member of a secret organization (Psy was certain it was Team Rocket) and he didn't ever seem to have much care for pokemon, so he and Psy's mother tended to get into several arguments.

Today was just like the rest. He let himself into the house, reached into the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas that had thawed several times. He placed it on his blackened eye and slowly made his ascent upstairs to his room. He was greeted by a very pleasant "Psy Psy" as he threw his bag toward the far wall. Flinging himself onto the bed, he patted his Psyduck on the head.

"Hey, Duck," he uttered with a small smile. "How was your day?"

His Psyduck merely rubbed its head and grinned. "Psy! Psy Psy."

He believed the reason he liked his Psyduck so much was that his constant utterance of "Psy" made it seem as though he was actually interested in him. No one else seemed to be. Psy spent his day doing homework and playing "catch" with his Psyduck, which was more along the lines of him throwing a rubber ball gently and catching it as it rebounded off Duck's head. He heard the front door shut and he knew that his mother had arrived. As he rushed down to greet her, and also to switch pea bags, his Psyduck waddled silently behind him.

"Hi Mom!" he yelled as he nearly barreled into her. She placed the groceries on the counter and hugged him quickly.

"How was your day sweety?" she asked, completely ignorant of the obvious condition of his eye.

"Same as always," he muttered as he switched his pea bags. "I got beat up aga-"

His mom's beeper went off, interrupting his story. He let his head drop as his mom ran out on him again, paying, once more, no heed to him. He sat on the couch and turned on the television, resting his head on his lazy pokemon, awaiting his father's furious arrival.

* * *

Psy tried to rub his head, but noticed that his hand was not as it should be. He lifted it and noticed that it greatly resembled the paw of an Eevee. "Wait. What?" He was confused and perplexed. In an attempt to feel his face, his paws picked up a pattern unlike a human's face. "What am I?" He lay back down to regain his still-expended energy.

* * *

Psy awoke to a loud slam and he knew his father made it home. Duck attempted to scramble out of his line of sight as to avoid his daily kick in the stomach. Unfortunately for both Psy and Duck, luck was not on their side. His father stormed into the living room, delivered a powerful kick to the Psyduck muttering "Stupid pokemon" angrily, and threw himself onto the sofa, narrowly missing Psy as he wrenched the remote from him and changed the channel. Psy knew not to say anything because he understood how his father's wrath felt when directed at him.

He carried Duck upstairs and laid him on the bed, rubbing his belly softly. "I hate it here," he said. "I wish I could get into people's heads. Make them do what I want them to do." He watched as Duck manipulated a bag of chips to hover toward them. He grabbed the bag and ate some chips, offering a few to the pokemon on his bed. "I wish I could do that too. Anything in my way, gone in an instant." His ambitions were forming that night. He wanted to change the world, but he had no means.

* * *

Psy looked over at his Golduck. "Duck? What happened to me?" he asked, expecting no answer in reply.

"You're an Espeon, Psy."

Psy's eyes widened after a double-take. "Wh-wh-…. You just spoke to me."

The Golduck softly prodded Psy's nose with his claw. "It's telepathy, Psy. It's how we pokemon converse with one another. You simple-minded humans were never able to comprehend our brainwaves. But now that you're an Espeon, we can speak with each other."

"Wait," Psy said, thoughts forming in his head. "If I'm an Espeon, do I have psychic abilities?"

* * *

Psy left home at the age of seventeen. He could no longer tolerate his parents or his school. His life was a complete wreck. He moved far from civilization, desperate to evade that which cursed him his entire life. He moved into a small cottage deep in the woods. He lived a hermit's life. Unhindered by civilization, he lived day to day enjoying his life. He would often tend to his loving Psyduck and contrive small contraptions that accomplish menial tasks, just because he now had the time and care to do so. He had the love of his friend Duck, which was all he needed.

He enjoyed fishing with Duck, although the pesky pokemon tended to show off his powers and capture a fish with his telekinesis before Psy even had his hook baited. He enjoyed Duck's company and found himself forgetting all about his troubled past.

* * *

"Yes, Psy," the Golduck responded. "You do indeed have psychic powers."

Psy stood and turned to a nearby tree, mentally yelling 'move' and the tree hurled itself from its stance. Psy leaped back, his eyes wide. "Did I do that, Duck?"

The Golduck snorted in suppressed laughter. "Yes, Psy, you did. But you should probably be careful. These abilities aren't something to scoff at."

Suddenly all of Psy's horrible memories returned. "I have telekinesis? I bet I can read minds too? I can control anyone to my whims?" A malicious grin slowly made its way to his face. "I can finally manipulate my environment to suit my tastes. People will have to heed me. I- … I can rule."

* * *

At age twenty, some of Psy's aspirations returned. He wanted to rejoin civilization, but was afraid that no one would accept him. He wished to make his mark on history, but knew he was far too insignificant to attain such fame. His inner emotions and self-esteem were constantly conflicting with themselves. His past had taken its toll, but he had blocked those memories completely.

His cottage was looking more like a factory by now, filled with gismos and gadgets and several completely pointless inventions. Duck had evolved into a Golduck and was always enjoying himself in the stream. Psy spent most of the days daydreaming anymore until he finally made up his mind. "Duck," he said firmly. "We're going back to the city."

Duck climbed out of the water and waddled over to Psy, looking up at him as if asking him if he were certain.

"Yes, Duck, I'm ready to head back to the city. It won't be like it was before. We'll start over… again, and we'll work our ways to the top."

The two of them gathered their things and began to make the long, tedious journey back into civilization. As they cleared the woods and began to enter a large grassy plain, the sky began to darken.

"Perhaps we should set up camp tonight."

The Golduck nodded in agreement and Psy set his load on the ground. Psy built a fire and lay beside it while Duck kept his distance from the heat. Suddenly, Psy's head was screeching in pain and Duck noticed. Duck doused the fire and leaped over to Psy to see what the problem was. Instantly, the horizon was aglow with a strange blaze as a meteor flashed overhead. The image flashed through Psy's vision before he blacked out.

* * *

Psy's mind began working wildly, churning up outrageous ideas, now possible because of his newly acquired abilities. Finally, he could take control. Finally, he could get revenge. Finally, he would get the attention he wanted; the attention he deserved. His brainstorm was interrupted by his faithful companion's smooth voice. "Don't get carried away, Psy. I can read minds too. This isn't the answer." But Psy's mind was already clouded with his new possible plans. It was almost too clouded to hear the small voice edging its way through the tangled mess of thought.

"Silph," it said. "Silph."

Psy blinked and stored his thoughts away. "What?"

Duck, having not heard the voice, restated his warning.

"No, not that," Psy insisted as he tried to focus more on the voice.

The voice became clear again. "Come to Silph," it urged. "To Silph."

Psy's fingers began to twitch. He didn't understand. First the meteor, then the transformation, and now a strange voice only he can hear. Are these events intertwined? Is there a greater purpose to this than he imagined? Surely not. He was just lucky, granted this tremendous power free of burdens and commitment. Meanwhile, the voice persisted. Psy turned to Duck. "Duck, I hear a strange voice, and it's urging me to go to Silph Co. What does this mean?"

Duck thought about this for a moment and made his conclusion. "Well, the time that passed between these events seems too short to be a coincidence. I think we should head to Saffron City."

Psy winced. He figured as much. He'd just have to put aside his plans until he settled whatever was waiting for him in Saffron. "Alright Duck. Let's head to Silph Co."

He and Duck rested that night, ready to switch their destination to Silph Co. in Saffron City. When the sun awoke the two, they began their journey. Psy would train along his journey, to finish his quest quickly. He was ready to hone his abilities to meld them to his will, along with the rest of humanity's petty existence.

* * *

_Please review...it keeps him going. :) The more reviews, the more initiative he will have to continue. :) _


	2. Confrontation

Journeying as an Espeon was far different than as a human. Psy was not used to wandering with no supplies or foraging for his dinner. The only things he thought to eat were various berries and plants strewn along the forest floor. Duck found it amusing when Psy would voraciously attack every edible plant in sight. So, as expected from a close friend, Duck taught Psy his fishing techniques and together they devoured raw trout. Psy was not used to such taste, but he grew fond of it quickly.

The journey was long and arduous. The effects of the rough terrains and the thorny undergrowth were exaggerated upon his new body. His fur was coated with brambles and his paws were worn and tattered from the various rocks and shards of unseen glass skewed across the ground. Psy's new untrained powers were more of a burden than he had foreseen. His senses were amplified beyond anything he imagined. His sight extended telepathically in all directions for hundreds upon hundreds of meters. Every slight movement, no matter how far, was deemed a threat since he could not yet comprehend his sightings. Psy grew paranoid. By the time the two of them reached the edge of the forest, Psy had blasted over a dozen trees due to a rustle over 180 meters away. Duck grew worried of his friend as he watched the darkness flow through and hover around Psy. As they came to the edge of the forest, Psy stopped.

"We should camp before going onto the plain. Anything could spot us overnight and attack."

"But the sun has yet to set," Duck replied.

"I don't trust anything anymore," Psy responded quickly, gazing forward into the horizon. "Especially here. We won't cross the plain by nightfall. That means we'll be completely vulnerable."

Duck nodded and waddled over to the stream they had followed, lying down in the water and relaxing for the night. Psy decided to practice his skills by building a small shelter for himself since Duck wouldn't mind a possible rain. He turned his focus on a large oak and pulled at it mentally, causing the tree to fall, split apart, and bend simultaneously. As it hit the ground, it resembled a small boat, completely engulfing Psy. He blew a hole in the side of the tree with ease and traipsed out, completely content with himself. His Golduck, having heard the commotion and turned to look, laughed in both amusement and disbelief.

Psy sat outside his tree and turned his attention to some rocks. "I wonder," he thought to himself. He knew the manipulation of rocks and dirt was a skill known specifically to the ground pokemon and hoped he too would be able to control them. He motioned toward a boulder and lifted it, just as though it were the tree he had fallen earlier. He grinned an evil grin. Even the rocks were on his side. Nothing could stop him. He focused his power on the boulder. The boulder split in twain and both sides condensed to spheres at half their individual radius. This could definitely come in handy. Setting the rocks beside his tree, Psy slinked inside, curled up next to one of its curved walls and fell asleep.

Psy awoke with a start. Dawn had just broken outside his tree and the world had awoken. He heard and felt footsteps all around him. He crawled out of his tree and gazed over it. As he expected: humans, and quite a few of them. They were gallivanting around the plain freely. Some of them were trainers, hoping to catch or defeat wild pokemon. Others were just hikers, enjoying the nature around them. Suddenly, he felt a presence he hadn't felt forever. He glanced southward toward the city in the distance and cringed. There, coming up the path, was his father. His beard had grayed and looked unkempt. At his side was a satchel. Psy figured he was holding modified pokeballs and was planning to capture other trainers' pokemon for his business. Psy's hatred completely unleashed itself at that moment. It was time for recompense.

Hector Vitrami trudged up the slope. It seemed far steeper than it was in his youth; his line of work had aged him tremendously. That, coupled with the loss of his son three years ago, caused his life to wane at an extraordinary rate. At a mere 48 years old, his hair had all but vanished, except for his long, messy beard, which was now more grey than black. He was a member of Team Rocket for twenty-five years, having worked his way from grunt to executive level in merely ten; Giovanni had been impressed with his resolve. He was able to steal a pokemon right out from under its trainer's nose and have enough of a head-start in his escape plan before the trainer even noticed. In his desk job, he was able to design brilliant plans and schematics that would have brought the world to its knees – if he hadn't stolen and subsequently burned them when he resigned.

That was all behind him now. His risky investments with his obscene salaries had proven reliable; his resignation was the equivalent of early retirement. He had seen the error of his ways at the passing of his son. He knew it had to be his fault and he knew he had to change. Starting three years ago, he made a promise to his (presumed) dead son: that he would love his life and those in it, putting others before himself. He visited his wife, Jey, at the Pokemon Center; he volunteered in the city, becoming a well-loved man; he took strolls every morning, capturing the beauty of the countryside (as well as a few heated pokemon battles) with his well-used Nikon. His most-prized photo was of a Charizard body slamming a Primeape. It was rather impressive, and he thought Psy would have appreciated it so he pinned it to the once-bare wall in Psy's room. It was now cluttered with a myriad of pictures: pokemon doing strange things, his parents at the beach by a tamed Gyarados, his mother holding a Pichu. He wished that one day his son would return, but he knew it would never come to pass. The search parties gave up after two days - no one cared about the offspring of a notorious criminal. He continued for another six months, but even his resources turned up nothing. His hope had faded away.

Today, he decided to walk up the foothills to the north of the city. Rocks and trees lined the path – a wonderful setting for this adventure. He was determined to find a rare pokemon, the only thing missing from his son's wall. He had asked Jey to create a food so luring that he was bound to succeed in his mission. She admired his drive, but worried about his obsession with this; however, she agreed to help him in the hopes that he would finally have his much-needed closure. He was surprised to see that his efforts had paid off so quickly today. In the distance, atop a felled tree, he saw a purple shape. _Mewtwo?_ He thought, but noticed the long ears. _Maybe something else… an Espeon!_ Excited, he reached for the strap of his satchel; he had to get a picture before it ran off. It noticed him and he cursed under his breath, knowing it would run. And it did – directly toward him. He stared in awe, his hand fumbling around in the bag, unaware of what was about to occur.

It was an astounding sight to behold - sixty meters away, seven large boulders unearthed themselves and soared in a V-pattern behind the Espeon, as though the pokemon were the lead Pidgey during migration season. Fifteen meters away from him, the Espeon skidded to a halt and stared him directly in the eyes. His fingers had grasped the camera and he began to retrieve it when he noticed the boulders' velocities had been redirected to aim directly at him. He returned the Espeon's gaze in terror and saw what haunted him the past three years of his life: anger, fear, sadness, loneliness, hurt… hatred. Despite the foreign figure before him, he knew those eyes, and tears welled up in his. He lost grip of his expensive camera, letting it plummet to the rocky ground below, and muttered the last word his son would ever hear him say:

"Psy?"

* * *

_So, it only took him two years, but he finally sat down and wrote the next part. xD This story is still not done, but he said not to expect anything quickly; considering the fact that it took him two years and my bickering to get him to get the next part done, it's understandable. xD He also said that Psy's mind will continue to deteriorate, so we'll see where it leads him next. I would like to say that if he gets a lot of positive feedback, he might be persuaded to update quicker. :P Either way, let us know what you thought about this chapter and please stay with us!_

_~Sai and Saph_


End file.
